Películas de Miedo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: —¿Diario de una pasión? —preguntó el joven de cabello naranja con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Esto es terror?/ —No. Es la película que pondremos pero no veremos. /Yahiko asintió calmadamente.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Cualquier producto o compañía que se mencione es de sus respectivos dueños y CEOs.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Pues no sé si han visto la película de Cuarto Contacto, pero, si lo han hecho, la cosa cobrará más sentido que si no.**

* * *

**PELÍCULAS DE MIEDO**

_Capítulo Único_

Konan y Yahiko tenían ya su inicio de fin de semana planeado: verían películas de terror en el departamento de él. Sí, no era muy emocionante el asunto, pero estaban algo cortos de efectivo como para irse a pasar un fin de semana a alguna playa cercana, además, la noche de brujas se acercaba y las películas de terror siempre creaban buen ambiente. Como el departamento era de él así como los suministros de chucherías, a Konan le había tocado rentar las películas. Llegó con una pequeña bolsa bajo el brazo que contenía ocho títulos.

Sí, había mucho para ver.

—¿Diario de una pasión? —preguntó el joven de cabello naranja con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Esto es terror?

—No. Es la película que pondremos pero no veremos.

Yahiko asintió calmadamente.

El horno de microondas hizo el sonido usual de que lo que fuera que estaba dentro ya había terminado de calentarse y el hombre fue a sacar la bolsa de palomitas para, en seguida, meter otro. Con uno no bastaría. Konan comía mucho. Puso las rosetas en un enorme bol de plástico y añadió otras frituras para completar la mezcla. Caminó hasta la sala y puso el alimento en la mesa de centro, donde ya se encontraban un par de vasos con refresco de cola servido. Se acomodó en su lugar usual y arrojó una papa frita a su boca. La película había comenzado. Una actriz hablaba sobre que estaba basada en hechos reales o así. Yahiko la reconoció como la protagonista suprema de las mal logradas películas de zombis.

—¿Qué película es? —preguntó desconfiado a su novia. Las películas basadas en hechos reales siempre le habían dado mala espina.

—Cuarto contacto. Es vieja.

—Ah.

El largometraje siguió reproduciéndose en un formato nuevo para Yahiko. Él no era amante de las películas de terror, pero las soportaba. Sin embargo, ésta estaba basada en sucesos que, supuestamente, habían ocurrido de verdad, lo que le añadía incertidumbre, sumándole al miedo irracional que el joven le tenía a los extraterrestres y platillos voladores, trama en la que giraba la película.

—Iré por las palomitas que se quedaron en el horno—se excusó tontamente cuando notó que se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. Ya casi sentía que venía a abducirlo a él también, como a los sujetos de las películas.

—No —dijo Konan—. Es la mejor parte.

Un horrible chillido de una mujer siendo torturada invadió la sala y a Yahiko se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Mierda. Estaba a punto de orinarse del miedo. ¿Cómo era que su novia podía ver ese tipo de películas sin sobresaltarse ni un poco?

—¿Quieres que traiga más refresco? —habló, tratando de huir de sus miedos.

—No. Quédate en silencio, Yahiko. No me dejas ver en paz.

Los minutos pasaron y siguieron pasando. Yahiko casi cerraba los ojos en todas las escenas, pero, joder, con la pura musiquita y las voces bastaba para asustarse.

—Konan —gimió el nombre de su novia y le apretó la mano. Ella volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido (¡no la dejaba ver el film en paz!) y se sorprendió con lo que encontró. Yahiko estaba acurrucado a su lado temblando como hoja al viento.

Casi muere de risa.

—¿Te da miedo? —preguntó de forma retórica. Era obvio que sí.

Se echó a reír.

¡Yahiko se veía tan lindo asustado!

Konan tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Igual ella ya la había visto en el cine hacía mucho tiempo. Abrazó a Yahiko como si fuera un niño pequeño y trazó suaves círculos en su espalda, como si él fuera un niño asustado y ella una madre comprensiva.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo? —preguntó ella. Yahiko, avergonzado por su cobardía, pero sabiendo que no soportaría estar solo en su cuarto esa noche creyendo que una puta lechuza enviada por seres de sabrá qué planeta podría vigilarlo y luego ser raptado por hombrecitos verdes que quisieran experimentar con él, asintió.

Konan volvió a sonreír. Le gustaba cuando ella tenía el control de su relación. Ella ya sabía de la fobia a los OVNIS de su novio, lo había hecho a propósito para tenerlo a su merced. Yahiko no era el único que podía ponerse los pantalones en su relación ¿o no?

* * *

**Me esforcé, pero no supe finalizarlo :S luego escribiré algo más tierno de ellos, pero esto me vino gracias a una imagen que vi ayer donde acá Yahiko se escondía detrás de Konan mientras veían algo en la tv. ¡Era tan linda!**

**No sé por qué mierda los personajes muertos de Naruto son los que más amo :S**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
